


A Little Death

by kat8cha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Shouko's horny, frustrated, and FINALLY thinks she has some time alone... turns out she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Death

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[10051](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/10051), [byakuran](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/byakuran), [byakuran/shouichi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/byakuran/shouichi), [fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [genderbender](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/genderbender), [pr0n](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [reborn!](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/reborn%21), [shouichi](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/shouichi)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: A Little Death  
Author: kat8cha  
Pairing: Byakuran/Shouko  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Shouko's horny, frustrated, and FINALLY thinks she has some time alone... turns out she doesn't.  
A/N: As is obvious, Shouichi's been genderbent! Whoo! Shouko!

If it wasn’t Byakuran, it was the Cervello,and if it wasn’t the Cervello, it was her work, and if it wasn’t her work, it was one of her subordinates, and if it wasn’t one of her subordinates, it was the fact that woman could not thrive on canned coffee alone. It was a miracle Shouko hadn’t snapped and killed any of them already, though any attempts to kill Byakuran would be more likely to amuse him than to actually hurt him. The last thing Shouko wanted was to amuse Byakuran more, or to make Byakuran doubt her. Things _happened_ when people amused Byakuran, and the last thing Shouko needed was more interruptions from Byakuran. Especially since Byakuran was checking in on her at least once a day, sometimes more, and never on a set schedule.

“URGH!” Shouko flopped face first onto her bed and muffled her aggression with a pillow. The plastic frames of her glasses dug painfully into her nose and brow bone, the plastic creaking slightly under the pressure exerted. Shouko allowed herself to stay like that for a second more, her breath hot and damp against the dull tasting cloth. Flipping onto her back Shouko stared up at the white ceiling above her. A tasteful, undecorated, white ceiling. Staring at that much white for too long was enough to drive someone mad.

Shouko pulled her glasses off her face and set them on her bedside table. She was tired, way, way too tired for all of this, but more than that she was frustrated and really, really, really horny. Shouko had been suffering from endless frustration for what felt like years, Shouko had never been the type to turn to mindless sex for a little relief, but Shouko did enjoy the occasional session with her hand, or her small pink vibrator. It was a shame that Shouichi hadn’t brought the vibrator with her to the Millefiore, unsure what she would do if anyone had found such an object in her possession. The vibrator had been thrown out, and Shouko missed it.

Shouko missed masturbating.

Shouko pulled herself up, she had to get up in less than five hours, and Byakuran would probably be checking on her at some freakish hour of the morning, expecting her to be awake and working and doing her job well. Shouko walked over to her door, locked it, and flicked the light switch off.

She wasn’t really all that tired yet. But maybe…

A little session to remove the frustration, and help her get to sleep would be in order. Shouko debated dragging her chair in front of the door, but decided against it. There was no doorknob to brace it under anyway, and there really was no reason for Byakuran to decide to bother her in her room. Shouko made sure to strip down out of sight from the door and her laptop, Byakuran had the most embarrassing sense of timing and she had been caught changing in front of it on more than one occasion. Byakuran had, of course, made comments that had Shouko blushing and squirming in her seat on multiple occasions, unable to meet anyone’s eye, though not enough comments, and not dirty enough comments, to be considered sexual harassment. At least, Shouko didn’t think it was sexual harassment.

Shouko slipped under the covers. She was tempted to close the laptop lid, but then if Byakuran did decide to contact her he would get ‘worried’ that she wasn’t answering and would come down to ‘investigate’. It was safer just to do this under the blanket, and pretend nothing was happening of Byakuran did call.

Shouko reached to her bedside drawer and opened it up, pulling out a bottle of lotion and a tissue box, Shouko set both on top of her bedside table before depressing the top of the lotion, pouring a drop of lotion onto her left index finger.

Careful not to mess up the lotion and smear it all over the place Shouko lifted her blanket slightly and slid her hand down her body. Shouko’s eyes closed as she reached between her legs and slid the lotion covered finger between her vulva, rubbing the chilly cream over her clit. What should she think about? Shouko kept rubbing her slippery finger over her clit, then slid her finger down further between her folds, she was getting wet quickly, no doubt because she had been so frustrated for so very long. Teasing herself Shouko slipped just the tip of her finger inside of herself, her inner walls clenching around herself. It was… it was nice to be able to get back to this, even if she was so not used to it. She felt tight, slippery, but tight.

It had been way too long.

Pulling her finger out Shouko gathered more of her innate wetness and slipped two fingers across her quim, teasing herself.

“Mmmm.” Shouko’s foot twitched, her toes tangling in the rough texture of the blanket.

Had she made sure to install the circuit router?

“Nnn.” Shouko scrunched her eyes closed even more, upset that she had allowed herself to think about work, even if it was a valid question. Had she? Shouko was pretty sure she had dealt with the circuits today, oh but she hadn’t retested all the switches, and yesterday that switch had been sparking enough to set off the fire alarm.

Shouko sighed, disgusted with herself. Opening her eyes to stare up at the, now gray from lack of light, ceiling, Shouko sighed again, and pulled her hand out from under the blanket.

“Now that just won’t do at all.”

Shouko blinked, she hadn’t imagined that. “Byakur-” Warm lips covered her mouth, cutting off Shouko’s question and swallowing Shouko’s surprised exclamation. Shouko grabbed Byakuran’s shoulders, shoving at them, the suit coat feeling oddly textured under her sticky fingers. Byakuran grasped one wrist, and pinned it down above Shouko’s head, her knuckles brushing against the metal bars that made up her headboard. Byakuran pulled back from the kiss and grabbed Shouko’s other wrist, but instead of pinning it down he brought Shouko’s hand up to his mouth. “Byakuran-san! Please stop!” A wet, warm tongue laved at Shouko’s messy digits, cleaning up the sticky fluids she had left behind. Shouko felt her cheeks flush, flush hot, flush fire engine red even. Byakuran was licking her fingers, not only licking her fingers, but licking her juices off her fingers. It was a scene out of a porno.

“You taste sweet, Shou-chan.” Byakuran kissed the pads of Shouko’s fingers, and then enveloped her fingers up to the second digit, his tongue swirling around and rubbing in between and making parts of Shouko’s body that were nowhere near her hand absolutely wet. Shouko let out a small whimper, and even if her room was dark there was no mistaking the devious, knowing curl of Byakuran’s lips.

“You were going about it all wrong.” Byakuran stated blithely, peeling away Shouko’s blanket and kneeling astride her thighs. Shouko knew this was wrong, Byakuran was her boss, he was the head of a mob family, he was her boss, he was the type of carefree man who would toss aside those he slept with, her was her _boss_, but Shouko could not push Byakuran away. She couldn’t even knee him in the groin, her legs were trembling too much. Shouko hadn’t even noticed that Byakuran had let go of her other wrist, her hand remaining still by her headboard as if it was still pinned.

Byakuran tugged Shouko’s wet left hand down to between her thighs again, his fingers tickling at her neatly trimmed bush, tugging lightly on a few auburn colored curls before pulling apart her pussy lips. “You were thinking too much, Shou-chan, and you know that this,” Shouko’s spit slick fingers pressed inside of her suddenly, and Shouko gasped, her body jolting up against Byakuran’s and her fingers sliding in even more, “is not about thinking.”

“Byak-“ Shouko’s chest heaved, her eyelids fluttering wildly. She wanted to look, but not look, and ooh, it wasn’t even anything but her fingers right now. “Byakuran-san.”

Byakuran chuckled, a low, husky noise that had never failed to give Shouko chills of one sort or the other (right now it was definitely the other) and moved Shouko’s thumb so it rested lightly on her clit. “Since you seem to be so bad at playing with yourself, Shou-chan, I’ll play with you.” Warm, dry lips brushed Shouko’s forehead. “So don’t move.” And then Byakuran got off of her. Shouko shivered, her nipples hardening both from the chill of being naked and without a blanket, and from anticipation, and arousal. Shouko couldn’t see far from the bed, but she could tell from Byakuran’s hazy movements and from the rasp of his clothes that he was undressing. Shouko shivered again, her thumb brushing against her clit and Shouko let out a surprised sound. She hadn’t meant to…

“Didn’t I say not to move?” Byakuran climbed back onto her legs, warm skin to warm skin this time, and he tapped a finger against Shouko’s nose while making a tutting sound. Shouko went vaguely cross-eyed, trying to bring that tapping finger into focus. “Shou-chan needs to be taught a lesson.”

“Byakuran-” Byakuran placed a finger against Shouko’s lips, shushing her. Shouko couldn’t help it, with Byakuran pressed against her and her body hot and ready to go… Shouko kissed Byakuran’s finger, lightly, and felt her cheeks heat up past aroused straight to embarrassed when Byakuran’s smile turned mildly tender.

“So amenable,” Byakuran kissed Shouko’s forehead, his lips rasping across Shouko’s smooth skin as he continued to talk, “to my wishes.”

Shouko shivered again, her skin prickling. Byakuran smiled and kissed down the bridge of Shouko’s nose, his tongue flicking out to lick over the tip. A cold hand covered the back of Shouko’s, Byakuran’s long, elegant finger mirroring Shouko’s, the softest movement tickling Shouko’s clit. It felt… Shouko whimpered, her fingers twitching inside of herself, and Shouko’s breath caught when Byakuran’s fingers slide inside, mirroring those fingers as well. Byakuran smiled, and kissed Shouko’s cheeks, the lids of her eyes when they fluttered closed, all feather light and butterfly gentle. Shouko knew that underneath Byakuran’s gentleness was an ice cold heart and a cruel mind. Though that was how Byakuran had gotten to be the head of such a large family. It was the reason that they had followed Byakuran.

Had Shouko made sure to file that paperwork?

“Shou-chan.” Byakuran’s teeth caught on Shouko’s chin, hard enough to leave a mark. Shouko winced, her eyes focusing blearily on Byakuran’s white face. Byakuran’s thumb pressed down on her thumb, down on her clit, and Shouko went cross-eyed, her legs twitching as her nerves sparked. “You are really, very bad at this.” Byakuran’s fingers pushed into Shouko, pushing her fingers in, and it felt… it didn’t feel bad, it didn’t feel big even, Shouko had played with bigger, but after so long Shouko felt a little stretched, and certainly full. Her fingers were slim, and Byakuran had a pianist’s elegant tapered digits, but together they formed a rough cylinder with an inch diameter.

Shouko. Was having sex. With her boss.

Well, it was sort of masturbation which some people didn’t count as sex, Shouko’s head thumped back against her regulation mattress and plump pillow. This, this was definitely sex. And Byakuran-san was her boss, and oooooh… This felt far too good, it was most certainly, certainly wrong, good things always were.

“That’s better.” Byakuran’s mouth moved down Shouko’s neck, pressing light, biting kisses now that made Shouko twitch. Byakuran’s mouth followed the curve of Shouko’s breasts, his tongue lightly touching upon the tip of one nipple before his mouth continued downward. Shouko’s breathing was shot, her breath coming in short gasps, timed to the movement of fingers inside of her, the pressure rubbing against her clit, and Byakuran’s stinging kisses.

Byakuran nuzzled Shouko’s belly button, dipping his tongue into her navel and them planting a wet, smacking kiss around it, his mouth curved into a cheerful grin. Shouko whined slightly when Byakuran pulled her hand away from her groin, she had been so close. “Byakuran-sa-” Shouko’s leg muscles quivered, so close after far too long!

“Shhh, Shou-chan.” Byakuran nuzzled at her wiry red curls, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of Shouko’s inner thigh. “Good things come to those who wait.”

Shouko’s breathing fizzled at the first puff of air against her labia. She wanted to protest, to shout, to say ‘Byakuran-san!’ but it was all Shouko could do to breath. Even that was lost to her when Byakuran’s tongue touched on her wet lips, then slipped easily in between. The back of Shouko’s head felt like it was trying to burrow into the mattress, her head pressing backwards as her back arched. Sound, a strangled squeak, emerged form Shouko’s mouth, and her throat closed up again when Byakuran chuckled slightly, his tongue pressing flicking inside of her in a teasing manner.

It was going to kill her. That was what Byakuran was going to do, he was going to kill her with sex.

Teasing, flickering licks, Byakuran’s nose pressed flush against her, his breath causing her to squirm as well. Shouko’s hands clenched and unclenched, spots dancing in front of her eyes whenever Byakuran’s manner caused her to forget to breath. Then a change, long, flat licks, from her dripping pussy to her needy, sensitive clit, causing Shouko to jolt, the bed springs creaking when she landed. She couldn’t… it couldn’t… she wasn’t going to last…. It was just too much!

Byakuran’s tongue back inside of her, joined by his fingers, in and out, in and out, wet, and warm, and pressure building until…

“Byakuran-san!”

Spots danced in front of Shouko’s eyes, her legs quivering, wrapped around Byakuran’s head and trapping his face against her quim. Byakuran easily pushed Shouko’s tired legs away, pressing them back onto the mattress and licking at his face.

“Like eating a pudding cup.” Byakuran stroked sticky fingers up Shouko’s side, brushed them over her breasts and finally settled his fingers hovering in front of Shouko’s mouth. Shouko went cross-eyed looking down a them before opening her mouth and reaching out with her tongue to taste herself.

“If I was a flavor, Byakuran-san, I would be vanilla.” Shouko lifted her head in order to fully clean her juices Byakuran’s fingers. Shouko’s cheeks felt like they would be permanently stained red, burned from her blush.

“And didn’t I tell you not to move?”  



End file.
